Little Red Riding Hood
Little Red Riding Hood is a little girl who lives in Kolyma. She is a sweet little girl with long blond locks peeking out from her red cape and hood. She was about a dozen years of age. Background She had plans visit her Grandma, however while she was out picking a bouquet of flowers, a large wolf, with the biggest jaws, jumped her, and ran away with her basket of goodies she had planned to give to her grandmother. She began to search desperately for the basket. Graham met the little girl as he walked through the woods of Kolyma, and greeted herNarrator (KQ2):"Shyly, Little Red Riding Hood returns your hello. She looks a little upset.".Graham asked her what the problem was. She told Graham that a wolf had stolen her basket of goodies and begged him to help her find it.Narrator (KQ2):"Tearfully, Little Red Riding Hood explains that someone stole her basket of goodies while she was picking a bouquet of flowers. Could you please help her find it?" The goodies were hidden in the mailbox outside Grandma's house, and when he gave them to the girl, she handed him her bouquet of wildflowers. Graham gave the flowers to the mermaid he met.KQC2E, 499 She thanked Graham, and then left skipping off her grandmother.KQC1E, pgLittle Red Riding Hood (KQ2): "Thank you, Mister, she exclaims. Now I can take the goodies to my sick grandma." In one story about Little Red, the girl was warned by her parents that she must never stray from the path through the woods for any reason. As she took a basket of goodies (cake and wine) through the woods to Grandma's house, Red met a wolf, although she didn't know what one was. The wolf asked where she was going, and Red told him. They strolled together for a time until furry-face decided it was time to dine. He suggested that Red leave the path and pick some wildflowers for her grandmother. Disobeying her parents, Red left the path to do some picking. While she was doing, the wolf ran ahead to the house, pretended to be girl, and when he got inside, gobbled Granny whole. A little later Little Red arrived and noticed what big eyes, ears, hands, and teeth "Grandma" had. Of course it was the wolf in disguise, and he gobbled up the girl whole also. After such a meal, the big, bad wolf fell asleep and began to snore loudly. The sound was heard by a hunter, who rushed inside the house thinking Grandma was ill. The hunter recognized the wolf for what it was and shot the creature dead through the head. He then heard noises from inside the wolf, and cutting the body open, found Grandma and Red alive. The girl still had the flowers clutched in her hand. Why the wolf in Kolyma hid the basket of goodies in the mailbox may never be known. But what is known is why Riding Hood was carrying flowers when she met Graham.KQC2E, 500 Little Red later attended Graham and Valanice's wedding at the Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury. Personality and traits She seems to be a happy little girl skipping around western Kolyma's countryside. As she was going to visit Granny, she apparently doesn't live in western Kolyma, and probably came from eastern Kolyma where the capital and main population center, and the nobility lives. Titles and Nicknames *Red Riding Hood *Riding Hood *Little Red *Miss Hood *Hood *Red See Also *Little Red Riding Hood (KQGS) Behind the scenes Red Riding Hood is one of the most famous fairy tales collected by the Grimm brothers. If Graham attempts to hug or kiss Little Red Riding Hood, the game tells him he does not need to be making out with little girls, and that he is a stranger to Little Red Riding Hood, and should not hug her. Surprisingly, Graham does hug her, to console her in the official novelization in the King's Quest Companion, Romancing the Throne: From the Chronicles of Daventry, Part II. In the King's Quest Companion, Graham tried to comfort the near-hysterical girl, she wriggled away from his embrace and dashed into the woods. Depending on the version of the guide there was an extra scene in the original edition where the girl heads off towards Grandma's house, but sort of mysteriously disappears as Graham goes to the house to visit soon after. In later editions the passage is edited out and girl just wanders off into the woods, and no specific direction is given. This change was likely to make it more clear that she didn't go into Grandma's House directly, considering that Graham travelled there right after helping Red. Of course Red probably did travel to her grandmother's house to give her the basket of goodies. She inspired the character of Possum in KQ2 (AGDI). References Category:Characters (KQ2) Category:Humans Category:Legendary characters Category:Granddaughters Category:Adaams family